


Under the covers (whatever you need to want to feel alive again)

by Idjit_01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Caring Jody Mills, Claire Novak is too sad to be her sassy self, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Claire Novak, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Jody Mills, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: After Kaia dies Claire's in pain and isolates. Jody worries and lets her know that they're there for her.
Relationships: Alex Jones & Jody Mills & Claire Novak, Jody Mills & Claire Novak, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 4





	Under the covers (whatever you need to want to feel alive again)

The clock turns to five p.m. before Jody decides enough is enough.

The plate of chicken soup has gotten cold; the bread moldy. She heats the soup in the microwave quickly while she tries to think of something to say or do, something that can make it all better.

She hasn't come up with anything by the time the 'ding' of the microwave let's her know the food is ready. 

She takes a spoon and a piece of chocolate for later as she steels herself for what awaits her at the top of the stairs.

When she gets to the second floor, before making her way to the last room in there, a mess of black hair bumps into her. She almost drops the plate.

"Alex!"

"I'm sorry!" The teen answers in a hurry, "I'm late for my shift."

Jody rolls her eyes fondly. "Just don't drive like you walk or you'll end up early in the hospital, but as a patient."

" _Mom._ " Alex complains as she walks to the front door.

"Your keys." Jody bellows.

As Alex murmurs, "thanks, mom," Jody wishes conversations were as easy with everyone else around the house. 

The door opens, but instead of it immediately being slammed close as it usually does Jody hears Alex come back quickly to look at her.

"Are you going to try to...?" Alex asks tentatively.

"Yeah," answers Jody with a sigh.

"But she won't talk, or, do anything. She's so stubborn..."

"She's hurting. We can't give up on her."

Alex walks up the stairs and gives Jody a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know. Call me if you need anything."

Jody cups her cheek and smiles. "You too." Then she slaps Alex's arm and out her stern mom-voice on. "Now, come on. At this pace, your shift will have ended by the time you get there."

Alex rolls her eyes but smiles and complies. She runs down the stairs, almost tripping, which makes Jody chuckle and Alex squeak, and she's out of the house before anyone can say anything else.

Jody fidgets on her feet for a moment. She takes a deep breath and walks loudly to make sure she's heard; so her presence isn't taken as a surprise.

For extra precaution she knocks on the discoloring door before her, momentarily wishing to find the room empty, only a note telling her not to worry, that the blonde is on a case and will be back for dinner.

The door squeaks as she opens it. The room reeks as if a corpse had been rotting there for years.

The sight of it isn't much better.

It's messy and covered in dust. Even though the window's closed, it's freezing. The yellow light of the lamp only highlights the decadence that's taken place in it.

A sudden wave of sadness hits Jody, and knowing she can't fix this, it's hard not to give in to the urge to cry.

The first thing she does after leaving the soup on a clear surface is open the window. The fresh air helps the stink of unwashed clothes and dishes and uncleaned furniture, but it doesn't take the sorrow away.

Jody turns around and spots the blonde hair at the edge of the bed.

"Claire? Sweetie?" She asks. The lump doesn't move. "I know it's hard right now, but I really think you should eat something."

Jody places her hand on the uncombed hair and starts caressing it, uncaring for the grease that's sticking on her fingers from it.

Eventually the body moves and hollow, unseeing eyes look into her general direction. "Not hungry."

"Claire? Please."

Claire closes her eyes again and shakes her head.

Jody bends down and kisses her forehead, then slowly stands up again.

"Just... Please, try. You know you can talk to me. I love you " 

Jody cups her cheek for a few seconds, in case Claire decides to say something, and then turns to leave. 

As she puts her hand on the knob, she hears a sniffle and turns around, surprised. Claire had remained quiet and sad after the anger burnt down, eyes dry and unexpressive as she tried to cope.

The sniffles grow until they're muffled into the pillow. Jody's heart breaks. She wants to hug Claire, but she knows she probably needs space.

"I promised I'd protect her," she whispers.

Jody sits back on the bed, wanting to reach out to her. Claire turns and puts her head on her lap, hugging Jody's legs as she cries.

"I loved her."

Jody rocks her and draws circles on her back. Claire rarely let's herself be vulnerable in front of anyone else and Jody knows not to do anything to stop her now. Claire needs it .

"Oh, Claire." She whispers eventually, at a loss for words.

"It hurts," Claire whimpers, "It hurts so much. It feels like I'm dying."

"I know," Jody answers softly. "When... When my son died, I... I thought I was dying too. I wanted to, because the future didn't make sense without him. But time passed and I didn't... Die. So I got up and fought and.. Well, the point is. You aren't dying. It just feels like it. And I- Kaia needs you to be strong. She needs you to fight and be strong for her."

Claire sits up and stares at Jody with glassy eyes. "She would want me to stop being a wussy and hunt. So other people won't feel like I do."

Jody places her hands on Claire's face so she won't look away and shakes her head. "Yes, but no. She'd want you to fight, but first of all, she'd want you to take care of yourself. She'd want you to do whatever you need to want to feel alive again."

Claire closes her eyes for a few seconds, as if to hold her emotions down. She sighs and scoots back towards the wall. "I'm tired."

"It's okay."

"I don't know what to do."

Jody hummes and takes the soup into her lap. "You start with a spoonful. And then another. And another. And then, if you can, you stand up and take a shower. And you remember her. And you... You let us take care of you until you feel like yourself again."

"That sounds nice." Claire murmurs. 

"Do you want me to heat your soup again?"

Claire shakes her head and hides her face behind her comforter. "I don't wanna be alone," she confesses.

"It's okay," Jody soothes. "We can stay a bit longer. But then, a shower, alright, young lady? I'll be right outside."

Claire lays back down and Jody return to drawing circles on her back.

"You think you can eat some chocolate for me?"

Claire shakes her head. "Chocolate can't heal everything."

"You wanna try?"

As Claire hesitates Jody takes the chocolate and offers it to her. Claire takes a small bite and swallows dryly. 

"Okay?"

Claire shakes her head. "It can't fix this. It still hurts" Seeing Jody's disappointed expression, she grimaced and backtracks. "But... A bit better."

Jody smiles.

Sometime in the evening, Jody starts humming something and Claire falls asleep. She looks as peaceful as she's ever been.

Jody smiles as she tucks Claire in and takes the soup down to reheat it one more time. For the first time in a while she feels hope. She knows it will be hard, but they've finally taken the first step forward and she can't hope for anything more.


End file.
